moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
In the Line of Fire
| director = Wolfgang Petersen | producer = Jeff Apple | cinematography = John Bailey | editing = Anne V. Coates | music = Ennio Morricone | studio = Castle Rock Entertainment | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 128 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 millionHughes, p.80 | gross = $177 million }} In the Line of Fire is a 1993 American action thriller film, directed by Wolfgang Petersen and starring Clint Eastwood, John Malkovich and Rene Russo. Written by Jeff Maguire, the film is about a disillusioned and obsessed former CIA agent who attempts to assassinate the President of the United States and the Secret Service agent who tracks him. Eastwood's character is the sole active-duty Secret Service agent remaining from the detail guarding John F. Kennedy in Dallas, Texas, at the time of his assassination in 1963. The film also stars Dylan McDermott, Gary Cole, John Mahoney, and Fred Thompson. The film was co-produced by Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment, with Columbia handling distribution. Eastwood and Petersen also originally offered the role of Leary to Robert De Niro, who turned it down due to scheduling conflicts with A Bronx Tale. After In the Line of Fire, Eastwood directed every film he starred in, until 2012's Trouble with the Curve. Plot Secret Service Agents Frank Horrigan and Al D'Andrea meet with members of a counterfeiting group at a marina. The group's leader, Mendoza, tells Frank that he has identified D'Andrea as an undercover agent, and forces him to prove his loyalty by putting a gun to D'Andrea's head and pulling the trigger. Frank shoots Mendoza's men, identifies himself as an agent, and arrests the counterfeiter. Horrigan investigates a complaint from a landlady about an apartment's absent tenant. He finds a collage of photographs and newspaper articles on famous assassinations, a model-building magazine, and a Time cover with the President's head circled. When Frank and his partner return with a search warrant, only one photograph remains, which shows a much younger Frank standing behind John F. Kennedy in Dallas in 1963. Horrigan is the only remaining active agent who was guarding the President that day, and he is wracked with guilt over his failure to react quickly enough to the first shot, shielding Kennedy from the subsequent fatal bullet, which could have saved the President's life. This guilt drove Horrigan to drink excessively; eventually his family left him. Horrigan receives a phone call from the tenant, who calls himself "Booth". He tells Horrigan that, like John Wilkes Booth and Lee Harvey Oswald, he plans to kill the President, who is running for reelection and is making many public appearances around the country. Horrigan, despite his age, asks to return to the Presidential Protective Detail, where he begins a relationship with fellow agent Lilly Raines. Booth continues to call Horrigan as part of his "game," even though he knows that his calls are being traced. He mocks the agent's failure to protect Kennedy but calls him a "friend". Booth escapes Horrigan and D'Andrea after one such call from Lafayette Park, but unknowingly leaves fingerprints in the process. The FBI matches the prints, but because the person's identity is classified, they cannot disclose it to the Secret Service. The FBI does notify the CIA. At a campaign event in Chicago, Booth pops a decorative balloon. Horrigan, who has a cold, mistakes the pop for a gunshot. Because of this error, he is removed from the protective detail, but he is left in charge of the Booth case. Horrigan and D'Andrea learn from the CIA that Booth is Mitch Leary, a former assassin who has suffered a mental breakdown and is now a "predator". Leary, who has already killed several people as he prepares for the assassination, uses his model-making skills to build a zip gun out of composite material to evade metal detectors and hides the bullets and springs in a keyring. D'Andrea confides to Frank that he is going to retire immediately because of nightmares about the Mendoza incident, but Horrigan is able to dissuade him from doing so. After Leary taunts Frank about the President facing danger in California, the two agents chase him across Washington rooftops, and Leary shoots and kills D'Andrea. Frank asks Raines to reassign him to the protective detail when the President visits Los Angeles, but a television crew films him mistaking a bellboy at the hotel for a security threat, and he must again leave the detail. Frank connects Leary to a bank employee's murder and learns that Leary, who has made a large campaign contribution, is among the guests at a campaign dinner at the hotel. He sees the President approach Leary and jumps into the path of the assassin's bullet, saving the President's life. As the Secret Service quickly removes the President, Leary uses Horrigan – who is wearing a bulletproof vest – as a hostage to escape to the hotel's external elevator. The agent uses his earpiece to tell Raines and sharpshooters where to aim; although they miss Leary, Frank defeats him. The would-be-assassin chooses to fall to his death from the elevator. Frank, now a hero, retires, as his fame makes it impossible for him to do his job. He and Raines find a farewell message from Leary on Frank's answering machine. Frank and Raines leave the house and visit the Lincoln Memorial. Cast * Clint Eastwood as Frank Horrigan * John Malkovich as Mitch Leary * Rene Russo as Lilly Raines * Dylan McDermott as Al D'Andrea * Gary Cole as Bill Watts * Fred Thompson as Harry Sargent * John Mahoney as Secret Service Director Sam Campagna * Gregory Alan Williams as Matt Wilder * Jim Curley as the President * Sally Hughes as the First Lady * Tobin Bell as Mendoza * Clyde Kusatsu as Agent Jack Okura * Steve Hytner as Agent Tony Carducci * Patrika Darbo as Pam Magnus * John Heard as Prof. Riger * Joshua Malina as Agent Chavez * Theatrical Trailer Category:1993 films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Rated R Category:Films with opening credits